The Story of Shadow Nightshade
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: Who is Shadow Nightshade? Why are inuyasha and Sesshomaru getting along? Since when can children of Posideion fly! Jakken is gay? well we knew that but still! Read and find out what happens when a normal girl discovers a great secret within herself!
1. Who am I?

**The Story of Shadow Nightshade**

**IMPORTANT READ FIRST: please note that if you have not read the story Power of Friendship and Love you will have no clue who Shadow is! But in some ways you are lucky because you get to read how this whole thing started!**

**Chapter 1: Who am I?**

Disclaimer:i own nothing out of the Inuyasha, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson series

The question everyone asks themselves at least once in their life, no matter how long or how short it may be, is _who am I_?

I guess the first thing I should do is introduce myself my name is Shadow Rose Nightshade. Up until a couple of years ago though I was known under a different name; Olivia Rose. This is how I found out who I am. I had to face many dangers along the way but it was all worth it. I am now living the life that I always wanted. This story is told from my point of view. You should know that all this has happened already. Most of you will read this for enjoyment, others for help. Either way I must start the story now, but I must tell you once you start there is no going back.


	2. Mystirios Guy

**Chapter 2: Mystery Guy**

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing blah blah blah!**

It started out like any other day, got up got dressed ate breakfast, and went to catch the bus. I am your average 12th grader, I have gotten offers for many collages for my outstanding grades. I live a fairly normal life. My name is Olivia Rose. I was on my way to my bus stop when a tall man stops and asks, "What is your name?" I live in New York City so this is pretty common and its always the same answer, "Why do you need to know?"

"I was sent to come find you, I need to know if your the girl I am looking for."

"Whats my nickname?" me and my gram do this so that a stranger needs the answer to be proven trustworthy. I live with my gram.

She says my parents died in a plan crash.

"It's Shadow. When your writing in the paper you will sometimes use the name Shadow Nightshade."

"Who sent you?" I was on edge with this guy he was creeping me out.

"Your grandmother now come with me this is for your own safety.

"Ok.." I was so confused I didn't think this could get any weirder.

**What do you guys think? R&R please!!! I want to know the truth about these stories! Your opinion matter! Sayonaray!!! ps it will get longer I am up right now cus I cant sleep so please bare with me!**


	3. Welcome to camp!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

We were walking down the street towards my house,then suddenly their was a loud crash from above me. I looked up to see a giant piano. It was swaying back and forth on a rope. My guess as that it was being brought into an apartment. And then snap! I looked up to see the piano start to fall. The only thing I could think to do was scream. "Ahhhhhh!" I thought it was all over for me. I shut my eyes tight and waited for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes slightly to see what as going on. What I saw made my head spin. I was on some type of horse. And it was flying! I looked down to see if the man was still their but he wasn't. My guess was he disappeared. "What is going on?" I muttered to myself. I didn't expect anyone to answer me but some one did.

_Where on our way to Camp Half-Blood_.

"OK." I said, "but who are you and why can I hear you in my head?"

_All we be explained in due time, it has been along time since I have seen you though_.

"We've met before?" I was so confused

_Yes but you were much younger then and you looked very different from the way you look today._

"Oh, are we almost there?"

_Yes we are, were right above the camp actually._

"Oh my god!" I whispered. I looked down to see what looked to me like a Greek summer camp. There were cabins all different shapes and sizes. I saw people doing archery, canoeing, sword fighting and other various activities.

_Correction my dear here it is oh my gods_.

With that said the horse landed on the ground next to a 4 story house. I hopped off his back.

"Thanks for the save earlier I would have been a pancake if it wasn't for you!"

_No thanks needed. I suggest you go meet Chrion, he will be able to explain whats going on. _

"OK, I will by any chance do you know Japanese?"

Yes I do why?

"Arigatou!"

_You are a smart girl, and again you are very welcome we will meet again I'm sure. Good bye. _And with that the horse took off. I waved one last time before turning to the big house. I walked up the steps and around the porch. I went half way around, and found Chrion. I had read so much about Geek mythology that I wasn't to surprised to see that he was a Centurer.

"Hello miss. I am guessing you are a new arrival?" he stated kindly.

"Yes I am, my name is Olivia Rose." The look I got from him wasn't what I expected. He looked stunned at what I just said. "Is something wrong?"

"No child, nothing it's just I haven't heard that name in such along time." he saw my questioning look and continued,"You see I have been alive for many years. That name is famous, you are very legendary around here. You were here along time ago, but you used a different name. I think it was Shadow Nightshade. Anyway what happened was some one cursed you, and turned you into a normal half-blood."

"But what are you saying was I not always human?"

"No you were not. You were a full dog demon."

"Wh-what?!"

"This must be very hard for you to take in. Why don't I go call Percy and ask him to show you around camp? He is the same age as you and I'm sure you two will get along!"

"Alright"

"Wait her my dear. I will be right back."

Once he was gone I took a seat in one of the chairs. This was impossible! I have lived my whole life thinking I was a normal teenager! And now I find out that I'm not even HUMAN! I can't believe this! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I herd foot steps approaching.

"Hello" I looked up to see a boy with messy black hair and see green eyes. He was wearing a orange t-shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on the front.

"Hi." I said with a forced smile on my face

"I will let you to get started with the tour, I have some work that needs to be done!" Chrion stated and galloped away into the house.

"So, your probably really confused right now am I right?" he asked

"Yah I am."

"Before we get started may I ask what your name is?"

"Sure, I'm Olivia Rose."

"Cool I'm Percy Jackson." _Olivia where have I seen that name before?_

"Well should we get started?"

"Yah fallow me!"

"Over here is the rock climbing wall, which, I hate."

"I can see why, there is lave flowing off of it!"

"And here is the archery fields!"

"Um do you mind if I take a go at it?"

"Oh, sure if you want." I walked up to the fields. I grabbed a bow off the ground, and picked up a quiver of arrows. I took my stance in front of the target. I knocked my arrow into my bow. I took aim and fired. The arrow hit center on the first try. I smiled I had never even done archery, and I was able to shoot a bullies eye one my first try. I knocked one more arrow and let it fly through the air. This time though when I released it I blue glow engulfed the arrow. It hit center again. Then I heard clapping I turned around to see that there were some boys standing behind. I guess they were watching the whole time.

"That was amazing!" one of them shouted

"I've never seen anything like that." Percy said as he walked up to me

"I don't know how I did it, weird things have been happening ever since this morning! First that guy showed up, then I almost got killed by a falling piano! And then that horse saved me, I could hear him talking to me...it was really weird."

"You said your name was Olivia Rose right?" he asked

"Yah why?"

"Come with me I need to show you something!"

**Well this was intristing wasnt it! R&R!!**


	4. Memories Return

**Disclaimer I own nothing!**

**Chapter 4**

"Percy where are we going?" I asked

"To my cabin, to the cabin of Poseidon." he stated it simply and didn't even look back at me! It was like he was angry with me.

"Did I say something wrong?" he stopped and turned to look at me. He looked angry and frustrated.

"It' nothing that you did, it's what my father did. I have nothing against you at all. Your a hero in my eyes. My father should have made you stay at camp! Your life has been in danger since the day you left. You know in your heart that this is where you belong. You also have a strong connection to this place. But that is for a different reason. Your life is being uprooted because of my father's bad choices! You could have grown up here in safety. If the date on the box I found was right, you were in no danger at all! You need to understand now that if you really are Shadow Nightshade your life is going to be more dangerous then any half-blood even one of the big three." as soon as he finished, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Lets get to the cabin, I want to get this over with, I want to know who I really am!"

"Good now come inside it might not ran here but it does get cold." I entered the cabin after Percy. I was amazing inside! It may have been very plain but the smell of the ocean was everywhere!

"Take a set" he said and pointed to the bunk on my right. He opened what looked to me like a hidden compartment, and brought a black and silver chest.

"It has the name Shadow Nightshade on one side, and Olivia Rose on the other." he pause and then pulled out a piece of paper and continued, "This letter is written by Shadow:

**Today I leave camp not knowing weather I will ever return. I leave my two silver bracelets in this box. I and only I will ever be able to hold the bracelets. Any child of Poseidon will be able to open this box, but only I can touch its constants. I am giving up much living camp behind including my future husband. Our wending would have been tomorrow at noon, but since that spell was cast on me, I am no longer demon. I have no idea how to break this spell. And I don't intend to ask if anyone does. For tonight I leave and hope to someday return to my home, family, and love.**

**-Shadow Nightshade **

**The forest holds all the answers, the well will guide you!**

"I was able to open the box,, but I hadn't read the note before hand. The bracelets gave me a nasty shock. The weird thing is as soon as you stepped foot in camp the box started to glow. I think that you are Shadow it's the only explanation! I haven't been able to open the box since you came to camp. So you need to try and open it. Can you please try?"

"I always wondered who I was really suppose to be and now I have a chance to find out...i will try and open it!" I put the box on the floor and knelt in front of it. I put both my hands on the lid and pushed it up. The box opened, and let out a flow of energy. "Wow..." I heard Percy mutter. I put my hand on one of the bracelets, and as soon as I did it flew onto my wrist. I put my other hand on the other one and it did the same thing.

"You really are her!" Percy yelled and squeezed me in a death grip.

"I guess so but what about my demon powers?"

"That is an easy problem to solve, turns out the answer was simple it took Annabeth about two minutes to find!"

"What do I do?" I practically yelled

"Find Sesshomaru."

(An: should I end here? Nah not that cruel!)

"Who is he?"

"The demon you were going to marry."

"OK."

"Shadow you have only been gone for 5 years, you need to relax!"

"But what did it mean by family?"

"You and Sesshomaru had an adopted daughter named Rin, she is a human girl that greatly misses her mother."

"But how am I suppose to find Sesshy?"

"Your memories are coming back, or you wouldn't of called him by his nickname."

"The well, the well is in the forest near Zeus's fist!" I shouted as I jumped up off the floor. The box fell over and a piece of paper fell out it read:

**All you need to do is whisper the name Sesshomaru and jump into the well, memories will start to come back as soon as I put on the bracelets**

"Percy I need your help."

"With what?"

"Can you help me locate the well? My memories haven't fully returned and I don't want to waste any time. Will you help me?"

"Of course! That's what family is for!"

"Thank you, lets head out now before it gets dark...it is best not to travel at night near my home."

"Where does the well lead? We've checked it out it's completely dried out!"

"It leads to Feudal Era Japan, as for not traveling at night that is when most demons are out and I would rather not get eaten."

"OK, but were do we go once were there?"

"An old village, that I have friends in, now come on!" I headed out the door Percy hot on my heals, as I dashed into the forest.

**R&R people!**


	5. Reuions

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

We raced through the forest as fast as we could. Every step I took, I felt more and more power return to me. We stopped as soon as we arrived at Zeus's fist. The well looked just the way it did when I left.

"Percy, the next part you have a choice in. Do you want to come or stay at camp?"

"I'm coming I made that choice long before I even knew you!"

"OK, do you have any thing to defend your self with?"

"Yah my sword, Riptide."

"Ah so you are the one who got the sword."

"What do you mean?"

"I forged that sword long ago, it is hundreds of years old."

"How can that be? You only look 17 or maybe 18!"

"Percy this is me stuck in a human form, yes once I change back I will still look pretty young, but I am over 600 years old."

"How?"

"Demons don't age like normal humans, not in the slightest."

"OK, one more thing. Who is your mother?"

"She was a powerful demoness. She died when I was very young...the only thing I have to remember her by is in the western castle."

"Alright should we get going?"

"Yah on three we both whisper Sesshomaru."

"1...2...3...Sesshomaru." we said it in union. And as soon as we did the well shimered.

'What now?"

"We jump in."

"What!?"

"Yes now get going or I will leave you here!" he looked at me like I was crazy but jumped in. As soon as he did he vanished. I jumped in right after him. I was engulfed in a blue light. I felt so much energy go through my body. I closed my eyes. This felt so nice. It felt warm and inviting. I knew this was were I belonged. I felt my feet touch the ground and opened my eyes.

"Percy did you make it?"

"Yup right next to you." I turned to face him and he let out a gasp

"What's wrong!"

"Your hair...it changed color!"

"What?"

"It was brown when we were at camp. Now it is midnight black! And has a little bit of silver which explains why the box was that color."

"It is longer too, I can feel it, it's going past my waist now."

"Alright can we finish this discussion when were out of the well?"

"Sure let me go up first." I climbed up the well wall. Once I was up, I let out a gasp. I hadn't been there in years so I had forgotten how wonderful the scenery was here. Trees everywhere! I put my arm down the well and grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him up.

"Let's get going, the sun will be setting soon and I don't now what type of moon it is tonight."

"Why dose that matter?"

"It just does, now lets go!" I started walking to the village. It had been 5 years, what if no one remembered me? Then what how will I get help? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind I could see the village now. I turned to Percy and said, "I will do the talking, to this people we don't look normal. It would be best if I get across who I am before you go any further. Ok?"

"Got it!"

"Alright lets go." I walked into the village. We got a lot of looks from people but I was use to it and I guess Percy was too. I headed for the hut I knew the village priestess stayed in. But I was stopped by a monk and a demon slayer. I knew them so this would be pretty easy as long as they remembered me.

"What business do you have in this village?" The monk asked forcefully

"I am an old friend of both priestess in this village." I stated

"What is your name?" the woman to his right asked

"Shadow Nightshade." I said it calmly

"That's impossible! Shadow was a demon!" the woman yelled

"Sango don't tell me you don't remember me!" I shirked

"Then why do you look like a human?" the monk asked sternly

"Miroku I was done in by a curse. I have been gone 5 long years, I want to see my love again not to mention the rest of my family!" I shouted. I was getting really angry I didn't come this far to be turned away.

"Prove that you are Shadow and we will let you enter." Sango stated

"Fine I will." my bracelets were the same ones I wore when I fought along side these to. All I needed to do was transform them. I pushed my wrists together and a glow surrounded the bracelets. When the glow faded two swords were in my hands.

"You really are Shadow..." Sango said. Tears were falling down her face. She ran towards me I opened my arms and we hugged. It had been so long for both of us. We were like sisters. I was trying not to cry but it was hard not to. I was so happy! Once she released me she looked at me and said, "We thought you died! When Sesshomaru said you went missing and no one knew what happened to you...we thought we lost you for ever!" She said. She was crying tears of happiness.

"I'm sorry, I should have just told you instead of running away like that." I stated then turned to Miroku, "I still haven't gotten a hug from you." He walked up to me and opened his arms. I walked into his arms and hugged him. I was surprised when I didn't feel a wondering hand. I let go and looked up at him, "I see you got over you perverted stage." Sango and I both let out a laugh.

"That's because his wife will kill him if he does anything stupid!" Sango said in between laughs.

"You two finally got together!" I shouted.

"Yup we did, would you mind introducing your friend?" Miroku asked

"Oh sorry, this is Percy he is my half brother." I said

"Hey" he said to everyone

"Well lets go inside shall we?" Sango asked

'Yup is everyone here at the village?" I asked

"Not everyone, Kadia is here, but Inuyasha and Kagome are visiting Sesshomaru at his castle

I think Sesshomaru and Rin are coming back to the village with them though." Miroku said

"Awesome!" Percy shouted, "We don't have to travel to the Western castle now! Thank the gods!'

"Over dramatic." I muttered, "I have good news, this spell can be broken!" I stated

"Really?" asked Sango

"Yah, but Sesshomaru needs to kiss me." I said

"Well that should be simple as soon as he sees you he might have a heart attack!" Said Miroku

"Where is Shippo?" we were sitting in the hut around a fire and catching up with each other.

"He should be back tonight. He has been out training." said Sango

"That's wonderful, I wonder if I still have the same sent as I did when I left." I stated

"What do you mean be 'sent'?" Percy said

"Well demons have a very good sense of smell, so if she smells the same Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Shippo will be able to tell that it's her." Miroku explained

"Yah so lets hope I do, it would make things easier!" I said

"Hey Shadow, want to go to the hot springs latter tonight?" Sango asked

"I think you already know the answer!" I laughed

"Alright! We will go latter tonight!" She said happily

"Oh by the way, I was wondering when I could see Kadia." I said

"Oh she is next door if you want to go talk to her." Miroku said

"Alright I will be right back, Percy I want you to stay here with Sango and Miroku."

'OK." he said

"I'll be back" I said and walked out of the hut.

**R&R People. I can't believe I haven't run out of ideas! It's amazing! **


	6. Reasurence

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (I am getting so tired of typing that!)**

I walked to the front of the hut. I took a deep breath before entering the hut.

"Hello, Kadia?"

"Who are ye?" she stated, I turned to see her standing behind me.

"My name is Shadow Nightshade." I stated with a small bow. She looked me over and nodded.

'It has been a long time hasn't dear?" She asked

"Five long years, I was so stupid running away like that. I should have told everyone that some one cast a spell on me. It would have been better that way." I stated sadly

"That is all in the past. Ye should not dwell on the past, but look forward to the future." She said

"I know, I am just scared. What if Sesshy is mad at me?"

"He is anything but mad. He has never stopped thinking about you. You were his one and only love. I got a report from Rin one day, she said he locked himself in his study for a whole week refusing to live unless totally necessary. He misses you he always thought you would come back and here you are!" she said it with such a caring tone. It made me feel so warm inside.

"Thank You Kadia!" I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled at me. I got up and left the hut.

**Sorry it was so short, but it was important! R&R people!**


	7. Reunited

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

I walked back in to Sango's hut only to be tackled to the ground by a hyper fox demon. "Shadow it is you!" Shippo shouted

"Yah Shippo it's me! How did you know I was here?"

'I could smell you!" he shouted

"OK,you've grown up, you look a lot taller now."

"Yah! We missed you so much!"

"Shippo me and Sango are going to the hot springs latter want to come?"

"Of corce! To bad Kagome isn't here she would love this!"

'She will be back tomorrow at the latest." Sango said

"Oh so they might get here tonight?" I asked

'Yah" said Sango

"Are we going to go to the hot springs now?" Shippo asked

"I'm ok with that, what about you Sango?"

"I'm good with that lets go!" she said. We walked out of the hut and towards the springs with our stuff. Once we were their we took of our cloths and got in.

"Ah this feels great." I said

"Yes it does." Sango said

"Sango do you mind if sing a song?"

"No go right ahead!" she said with a smile

"Yah Shadow is going to sing" said Shippo

"Here I go"

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

**1 mile away from the hot spring**

Sesshy's point of view

I let out a sigh as we walked toward the village my brother and his mate lived in. They were so happy together, he had no idea how lucky he was. I was zoning out until I heard a young girls voice singing in the distance. I knew the voice, and I knew that sent! She came back! She was back! I was about to run toward the voice when I saw that Inuyasha had stopped.

"You here it to don't you?" I asked him

"Yah I do." he said

"Here what?" asked Kagome

"Go Sesshomaru, you have waited a long time, we will watch Rin. Besides the sent is near the village, so meet us there." he said

"Thank you Inuyasha." I said and took of toward the sound of the music.

**Back at the hot spring**

"That was a wonderful song!" said Sango

"Thanks." I said. _It had more then one purpose. _Then we heard rustling in the branches. Sango went to get her weapon but I stopped her. She looked at me but I just shook my head. She sat back down in the spring. We waited a couple of seconds but nothing happened. I let out a sigh. And submerged myself in the spring, but I popped back up quickly and said to Sango, "Don't worry if I don't come up right away. I can breath under water. Just a reminder." She nodded and I went back under. _It was too good to be true. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. He probably wasn't close enough to even hear the song. _ My heart was aching for him. I missed him so much. The spring we were in was pretty big and dip. So I dived down as far as I could. When I reached the bottom I saw something shimmering in the sand. I reached my hand out and grabbed it. It was bigger then I thought. When it was totally out of the sand I let out a gasp. It was a silver tiara! It had a crescent moon in the center, and diamonds going around the side. I swam to the surface of the spring. I went father then I first thought. Once I found Sango I swam over to her. "Hey" I said

"Hi what's that?" she asked pointing to the thing in my hand

"Here take a look." I handed it to her and she let out a gasp.

"This must be priceless!"

"I know, but I'm wondering why it has the symbol of the western lands on it."

"You're right, it is pretty strange." we were interrupted by some more rustling in the trees behind us. We both turned around and looked at the trees. We didn't see anything. We were about to turn around when some one jumped out of the trees. They landed right in front of us. We were so use to people walking in on us in the hot spring it didn't make a difference. I looked up at the persons face and let out a gasp. I grabbed my towel and walked out of the spring. He looked at me questioningly and then asked, "Who are you?"

"You know who I am or you wouldn't be here right now." I stated sadly

"Shadow is that really you?"

"Yes Sesshy it is."

"What happened to you?"

"I was cursed, I'm stuck like this until the spell is broken." I said in a depressed tone. He walked towards me slowly, and then pulled me into a hug. I was surprised and happy. I buried my face in his shirt and started to cry. I was happy, but yet sad. I was with the man I loved but not in my true form. He rubbed my back and told me it would be fine. I lifted my face out of his shirt and looked up at him. The next thing I knew he was kissing me. My tears kept coming but our kiss was interrupted by a bright blue light that surrounded me. It pushed Sesshomaru back away from me. I felt so much power going into my body. When the light dimmed Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes widened when he say me.

I looked at my reflection in the spring. What I saw was a beautiful young woman with long black hair with silver strikes through it. Icy blue eyes, and a blue crescent moon on the forehead. I looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled I was back in my demon form thanks to him. He was my true love. He walked over and pulled me into his arms. But the moment didn't last. I guess when all the energy returned to me it took some of my strength. The next thing I know I pass out in his arms. I was tired that was clear. He picked me up and brought me back to the village. We were together once more and nothing was ever going to separate us again.

R&R people! It was such a touching chapter!


	8. Welcom Home and Battle Fun

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

When I woke up I found myself in some ones arms. I shifted around to look at their face. A huge smile filled my face. Sesshomaru had wrapped me in his fur kimono, and his tail was wrapped around my waist. He was sleeping peacefully with his arms around my waist. I looked out the window to see it was late morning. I let out a yawn and I felt him stir.

"Good Morning sleepy head." I whispered.

"We really didn't get to talk that much last night did we?"

"I would say not...I'm just happy to be back" I stated while leaning against his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm happy your back too, more then you can imagine."

"I still can't believe how much things changed...everyone seems to be married or matted...their all so happy..." My voice was hollow and sad. He noticed and pulled me closer and whispered, "We will get our happy ending soon, I promise." I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned his head down and kissed me, but we were interrupted when we heard an annoying voice say, "Everyone is looking for you mi Lord!" I let out a growl and picked up a rock out of the fire pit and through it out the door. Thump! "Why did you do that mi Lord?"

I got up and put on my kimono. As soon as I walked out the door the little green imp's eyes widened. "Who said he through the rock Jakken?"

"My my Lady!" he fell to the ground bowing

"Get up Jakken." I said. He stood up and I knelt down in front of him. I guess he was expecting me to hit him because he closed his eyes. I let out a laugh and hugged him and said, "I missed you Jakken! It was boring with no one to annoy me." Sesshomaru walked out as soon as I let go of Jakken who was blushing furiously. Sesshomaru just smiled and walked up to me. This did not go unnoticed by Jakken who made a metal note, 'that is the first time he smiled since she disappeared'. We walked close to each other as we went toward the hot spring. We both got in the spring and got washed off. When we headed back to the village I felt something jump onto my back, I looked back to see Shippo had jumped onto my shoulder I let out a laugh and grabbed him in my arms and asked, "Do you know were Rin is?"

"Yes, last time I checked she was hanging out in the flower fields, and boy has she grown, she sure is hot!" This earned a glare from Sesshomaru, and a laugh from me.

"Thank You Shippo, now I know why I couldn't pick up her sent right away, she must still be their." I turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Has anyone told her I'm here?" he shook his head.

"She was asleep by the time I got you back to the village and I didn't want to wake her up."

"OK, why don't we go see her together?"

"Alright but I want a kiss first." Shippo jumped out of my arms and took off toward the village not wanting to interrupt the moment. We kissed for about 2 minutes. When we broke apart I was blushing a little bit. Sesshy just laughed at me, which made me blush more. We headed off towards the flower field, but I felt let getting a little bit of pay back for him laughing at me so I took of towards the field. He caught up instantly and picked me up. We reached the field and saw Rin standing their, with someone. I took a closer look to see who it was and what I saw made me break out laughing. It seemed Shippo didn't take off towards the village but instead was with Rin...making-out. I looked at Sesshy who seemed to want to strangle the fox demon. I just laughed and pulled on his ear. That made his tail wrap around me, and once the tail made up it's mind Sesshy had no control over it. He gave me a look that said 'I'll get that fox latter'. I walked toward them and Shippo noticed me first and then the angry looking Sesshy next to me which made him whisper something to Rin and take off running for his life. She looked at the fox questioningly as he ran off but just shrugged her shoulders and laid down in the flowers. I made Sesshy's tail let got off me and walked over to Rin. I guess she heard movement because she sat up and looked over at me.

"Mom..." she muttered looking at me in utter shock

"Yes my sweet Rin, it is me." she looked like she was ready to cry. She ran in to me full speed and hugged me. I rubbed her back soothingly like I always did when she cried.

"I can't stand anymore tears Rin all I can smell is salt, between you, Sango, and Kagome I can't even smell right!' she laughed and I smiled at her. I loved her laugh. Then our little moment was interrupted when a giant snake demon came out of the trees. It hissed, "Ah fresh meeeet I haven't had dog demon in a loooooong time, yuum and huuman tooooo!" I put Rin behind me and formed my swords. The demon didn't even look at them he was only looking at the necklaces on my neck. _ Darn it why an I still wearing this chain anyway!? I thought I took it of at camp! Screw it all!_ The necklace around my neck was from the future, a very good friend gave it to me. The demon took avenge of my zoneing out and tried to get Rin. I pushed her out of the way and felt the fangs of the snake demon go into my hip. I fell to the ground after. "No one can handle a bit from my fang! To much Poisson!" the snake hissed. _But I'm no ordinary demon._ I looked to my left to see a flowing stream. _Perfect!_ The demon went to strike again but I ducked and did a back hand spring toward the stream. The demon hissed and I just smiled. I pushed my hands out in front of me and all the water in the stream surged forward. The snake never knew what hit him. I engulfed him in water and picked up my sword and slashed through the demon. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Mom! Are you OK?" asked a very concerned Rin

"I'll be fine, do me a favor and go find your father. OK?"

"OK I'll be right back!" I nodded and she ran off towards the village. I was in so much pain right now, mentally and physically. _Now I know what it fells like to be torn in two. My heart is so confused. I can't believe that I even still have this necklace after so long we broke up in 8__th__ grade for crying out loud! He had to insist on me keeping it! I will probably never even see Shashank again so it doesn't matter. _I heard people approaching and Sesshy was in the lead. He knelt down in front of me and looked me in the eyes for about 10 seconds. And then he noticed that the wound on my hip was still bleeding and I was surrounded in a poodle of my own blood. I gave him a confident smile and stood up.

"I'll be fine I didn't think it was that deep though."

"What attacked you anyway?" he asked still looking at the wound in my side in astonishment that I could stand.

"A snake demon, but he is dead now." I said simply. He nodded

"You still need to get that bandaged up."

"Yah, oh by the way would you like to come with me and Percy back to camp? I have to stock up on some items and then we can come back."

"Sure but we are not bringing Jakken!"

"Of course not only Rin!" I said starting to laugh but then winced in pain. Then some one ran up to me and gave me a hug and jugging by the height it's wasn't Kagome.

"Shadow! Finally your back! I thought my bro was going to go insane with out you around!" said a franticly happy Inuyasha

"Yah he did seem like he was about to give up. Welcome back Shadow!" Kagome walked up to me and gave me a hug. We all headed back to the village so my wounds could get bandeged and we could prepare to leave for camp.

R&R people I stoped here cus I would have had a cliffy if I didn't and I don't like being crule cus it takes forever for me to update! Good news is I have PSSA's most of this month so I have a lot of time to right!


	9. New Mission

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Sesshy are you ready yet!?" I yelled from my spot near the well

"Sis give him a couple of seconds he has to get stuff together for Rin and himself." Percy said sarcasticly from beside me. He smirked. And I just growled.

"Their is much that needs to be done once we are back at camp...I must get an audience with the Olympians to announce my return. This can not wait 4 months till the summer solstice...and it's not just my return they need to know about...especially dad...." I trialed of near the end. And I guess Percy noticed cause he gave me a look of concern and questioning.

"Sis...What are you talking about?"

"Percy there is a reason our father didn't stop me...._I_ was going to get married and never return..._he_ didn't _want_ me to marry Sesshomaru _he_ wanted me to be come _immortal_ and become _his general_" I said it my voice laced with venom and pure anger.

"I never knew....I'm sorry..." Percy stated

"It's ok you didn't know just please don't bring it up again...." I felt my eyes fill with tears but suppressed them. Then I turned to Percy and asked, "Did you guys ever get a new oracle?" he looked taken a back by my question but said,

"Yah her name is Rachel Dare...cool girl...she helped us through the war with Kronos." he said looking up to the sky.

"You know...if you earn Zeus's approval **you can** fly." he looked at me like if I was crazy but I finished my thought, "I am one of the rare children of Poseidon, I am aloud to fly whenever I choose, I get along with all of the gods even some of the peacefully titans...but then again I have been alive for over 600 years." I said with a smile. Then I herd rustling in the trees and turn to see a very frighted Shippo fly into my arms and hide behind my back. I looked back at the bushes and saw a fuming Sesshy and a frantic Rin trying to hold back her father. I looked at all three of them with utter confusion on my face and Rin answered, "Tell them to stop Shadow!" she yelled

"What is going on?" I asked

"He is trying to kill me!" Shippo yelled

"He was making out with our daughter!" Sesshy yelled

"OK first off, Shippo you should no better then to make out with Rin when Sesshy is around, and second, Sesshy Rin is old enough to make her own decisions about these things she is a smart girl and knows not to go to far." I stated trying to keep my cool. They had be going at it since last night and I was getting sick of it.

"Fine," Sesshy stated a turned toward Shippo and stated, "Break her heart and I will kill you got that fox?" Shippo just nodded and hopped of my back and landed next to Rin who tackled him to the ground and started laughing. Sesshy's expression softened when he saw how happy his daughter was. I smiled and turned to Sesshy, "Are you ready?"

"Yah I am...Shippo would you like to come with us?" Sesshy asked. Shippo looked extremely confused and passed out right on the spot.

"I will take that as a 'yes'" I muttered. I walked up and picked up Shippo in my arms. "Let's go! I already told everyone we wouldn't be back for a few months. I set the well so the just have to whisper 'camp half-blood' and they will arrive at camp instead of Kagome's place"

**15 min, and 20 trips through the well latter**

"Talk about tiring!" I said dramaticly and broke out laughing, about 3 seconds latter I was tackled to the ground by something that smelt like goat. "What the-"

"Oh my Gods! You are back!!! It's been sooo long!!! You missed alo-" he was totally cut off by me squeezing him in a death grip.

"Grover...oh Grover I missed you so much!" I said now it was my turn to break down in tears. Grover was my best friend I ever had at camp. I put him back on his hoffs oh by the way Grover is a sayter.

"I am happy to see that you are back, I need help with something that no normal half-blood will be able to do...mainly because of monsters..."

"Anything for you G-man!" I said, Percy looked like he was ready to break out laughing

"Percy stop laughing did you think you were the first person to call me that?" Grover asked blushing a new shade of red.

"What do you need done Grover?" I interjected

"It's a half-blood, Nico has been keeping an eye on him for a week or so and he thinks he might be a son of Hades takes one to know one is what I say." Grover said

"OK were is the half-blood? Were in the country?"

"Pennsylvania, he is in high school."

"ok I guess I will leave tonight can you mess with the mist enough to get me into the school?"

"Yah that will be easy for him...seeing that he is no longer an ordinary sayter.." muttered Percy

"Huh?"

"Well yah see Shadow, I am the new Lord of The Wild..." Grover stated

"OMG! That's so great! Good for you Grover!" I exclaimed.

"Well lets get back to the big house, it looks like your going to PA for a while sis!"

**R&R ppl! I want your opinion! And I better get them or there might not be another chappy.....nah not that cruel I get a lot of story subscriptions which means a lot!**


	10. The Daughter of The Seas Father and Love

**Disclaimer:i own nothing**

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth of The Daughter of The Seas Father and Love**

**Before l go any further I owe a lot of people thanks. These wonder full people have stuck with every time I needed help or was in a tough spot. Some of these people I do know in real life and I do go to school with them so it makes editing and brainstorming easy! So know I give a shout out to:**

**Co-writers:**

** ichigoman29 (Story of Shadow Nightshade)**

** TwilightDisney556 (Power of Friendship and Love)**

**Editor:**

** WizardofAllGenres (Both stories)**

**Random people that have insipered me:**

** DiamondOfTheMoon**

** Sesshomaru-Rocks**

** Spastic Freak**

**Thanks people you guys are the best!**

**Now with out further ado on with the fanfic!**

Sesshy and I walked toward the Big House hand in hand. Percy following shortly behind us. Shippo and Rin were running around the strawberry fields. And the Demeter Kids were getting angry. Life could be worse right? Yah and it was about to take a turn for the worse. As we walked toward the big house I felt Sesshy's hand tighten around mine. I looked up to see a spark of light in his eyes. And I knew exactly why.

**~Flashback~**

We sat on the porch with Chrion, Dioynises (sp?), Hera, and Zeus. Me and Sesshy were talking about the offer Zeus had made us to have our wedding on Olympus.

"We can't, if my father found out..." I trailed off. I did NOT want to think about what would happen if _he_ found out I was getting married to someone he hates.

"Shadow," Hera started. I looked up and fear was extremely clear in my face AND expression. She continued, "Your father does not have any say in who you marry...You are over 800 years old! You can make your own decisions!" She seemed angry. But then Zeus spoke up.

"Demons with godly blood in them...don't have the same restrictions as regular half-bloods."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. This was the first time he had spoken through this whole conversation.

"Regular half-bloods must have a parents permission to wed. But you were born demon which gives you the right to wed without your father's permission." Zeus said softly. I was one of the rare (empathizes on RARE) children of Poseidon that Zeus felt any thing for. I think it was because Poseidon gave me shit anytime I mentioned Sesshomaru. I could also take to the sky whenever I chose to do so. And that was beyond EXTREMLY RARE!

"Lord Zeus...as much as I would love to accept...I just can't." I could not hold my tears back any more. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I felt Sesshy put his arms around me. The mood on the porch was depressed and upset. But then it changed in a second to pure anger. There was a loud CRACK We all looked up to see Poseidon standing in front of us with a look that would kill.

"What are you doing with my daughter demon?" His voice was laced with venom and hatred.

"i guess that means you don't care for demons...so I should just leave..." I muttered. My father's expression changed to one of shame.

"Shadow...you know I love you...I'm only thinking of what is best for you."

"What's best for ME!?" Alright, I know I should watch my tong when I am speaking with a god, but I have had it up to my head with my dad's crap. "YOU ARE JUST THINKING OF WHAT IS BEST FOR YOU! IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT ME AT ALL, YOU WOULD LET ME STAY WITH THE ONE I LOVE! NOT FORCE ME TO BECOME YOUR STUPID LUTENENT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Sesshomaru and I both flinched at my voice. We had a really good sense of hearing so we were going to have a headache after this conversation. But right now I didn't care.

"Shadow don't you DARE take that tone of voice with me!"

"What could you possible do to me!? You wouldn't go so low as to hurt your own daughter would you?" I said. Yah I know stupid thing to say. But I didn't give any more. He wanted to fight me bring it on!

"Who said I would hurt you? I will just teach you a lesson!" he waved his hand up and I herd a yell behind me. I tuned around to see Sesshomaru getting tied down to a chair by sea vines.

"NO!" I yelled. And then I saw my dad's hands start to glow. A ball of power, purifying power appeared in his hands. He through it straight at Sesshomaru. I had the power to stop it but I wouldn't have time to get to it in time so I did the only other thing I could think off. I ran I front of Sesshomaru and took the full blow before it hit Sesshomaru.

"Ahh!" I yelled as I was throne back in to the wall of the house. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Sesshomaru yelling,

"Shadow! Why did you do that!?" and then I blacked out.

Zeus's POV  
I was standing their in total shock. What I just saw made me feel sick. And then I finally looked at my brother and said, "What in the name of Hades would possess you to do that?"

"She knew what the power was it's not my fault she jumped in front of it!" Poseidon yelled back at me. (at this point Chrion had disappeared to some were far far away from the fuming gods.)

"How would she know what that power was?" screamed Hera in total outrage.

"Because she is the reincarnation of the great priestess Medoriko." Sesshomaru stated from were he was knelling next to Shadow. He gave Poseidon a look of total hatred and continued,"She could have stopped that ball of purifying energy but she knew she would not get behind it in time to stop it....so she jumped in front of it instead." Sesshomaru finished with a look of concern in his eyes as he held Shadow in his arms.

"Will she survive?" asked Dioyniss (sp?)

"With some rest she should be fine in a matter of hours." Sesshomaru stated. He looked toward Poseidon. "You made a huge mistake...She was going to make a deal with you about the lutenentship, but now I wouldn't be surprised if she never spoke with you again!" He snapped at my brother. Poseidon's face was filled with total shock and surprise.

"Why would she speak to you about it?" he asked. Sesshomaru just laughed and answered.

"She spoke of it to me because I have to go away sometimes and she knows I don't like to leave Rin with Jakken! So of course she asked me if it would be ok if she worked as your lieutenant when need be, but came home when I had to go away." he finished in a caring tone.

"I...I had no idea..." muttered Poseidon

"You should have just asked instead of jumping to conclusions..." I looked over to see that Shadow's eyes were partly open and she was only semiconscious.

"Shadow I am so sorry! I will do anything to make it up to you!" my brother said with total sorrow in his voice.

"Then...let me stay with Sesshomaru...I promises I will never forget you...but I love him and I don't want to leave him...." her voice was cut off by coughing.

"Shadow, I swear on the River Styx that I won't take you away from Sesshomaru." Thunder rumbled in the distance we all knew that the deal was binding. Shadow just nodded and looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Shadow you need to get some rest, go back home and rest up. I will never separate you from Sesshomaru. I see now that he is the best man for you." Poseidon said while smiling at Sesshomaru, he just nodded at his soon to be father in-law. But to everyone's surprise Shadow stood up and ran over to her father and gave him a giant hug.

"I love you Daddy, and I always will never forget that." She stepped away from him and gave him a dazzling smile. She walked over to me and bowed.

"I accept you invitation to have my wedding on Olympus Lord Zeus." Then she gave me a hug as well. She was radiating power. There was no doubt about that. But she was warm and she smelled of the ocean and flowers. Nice combo if I may say so myself. When she released me she gave me one of her dazzling smiles and walked up to Sesshomaru. Who picked her up and spun her around.

"Your one special woman, and I am one lucky guy to have caught your attention!" Before anyone could respond Sesshomaru had his lips against Shadow's. Shadow's leg went straight up in the air and everyone could see her blushing. When they broke apart Shadow turned to everyone and said.

"We have to head back home for now there is lots of planing that needs to be done before the wedding!" she turned to Sesshomaru and said, "I can get back to the well faster then you!"

"Yah right! Bring it on!" and they took of towards the forest.

**~End of Flashback~**

3rd person POV

"That was an amazing day I must say!" Sesshomaru said

"Oh yah, I say it was more ironic then anything!" They started laughing and then Percy got in front of us.

"Ok. One thing I want to know, is why our dad didn't like Sesshomaru!" Percy said

"Well long story short...my mother was a Lady at one of the ravel lands. And she died during a war, it was Eastern lands versus Western lands. And even before the war broke out me and Sesshomaru would meet secretly." Shadow said with lust in her voice

"My father Inu Tistio, was Lord of the West at the time, and when I found out about him attacking the West I made sure to warn Shadow, she got away in time. But her mother wasn't as lucky. While they were running away from the castle, her mother was shot." Sesshomaru stated

"But Sesshomaru was the reason I got away alive, he had a feeling their might be a problem so he ran as fast as he could and meet me half way to the Western lands. Our father loved my mother and he was devastated when he found out she died. He held a grudge against Sesshomaru from that time on," Shadow said sadly

"What was your mother's name?" Percy asked curiously. Shadow looked at him like it was the oddest thing ever but she answered anyway.

"Her name was Lady Conadia, she was a wonderful person. She ruled fairly and never judged any one by who they were demon or human." Shadow said with pride in her voice.

"She sounds like a very caring woman, I can see were your attitude came from!" Percy said with total pride in his voice this mad Shadow smile.

"Well we have a half-blood to find so lets get to the big house Grover is must likely waiting right now!" Shadow said

**R&R People! I have one thing to say before I go! When I first started this story I thought it would be easy to write in Shadow's POV all the time but I was sadly mistaken. From this point on I am going to write in 3rd person POV unless it is totally necessary to switch. Sorry for the inconvenience! **


	11. Battle at the Prom!

**Chapter 11**

**Battle at the Prom**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Were going to be in Shadow's POV for ever! I tried to write in 3****rd**** person it did not turn out well!**

We walked into the big house to be greeted by Chrion. "Lady Shadow, Lord Sesshomaru, It is an honor." he said while bowing.

"Chrion," I chided, "We are old friends so cut the formal crap!"

"So what's the story?" Percy asked from behind me

"Well, Nico left for Pennsylvania two days ago. He sent a distress call late last night saying that he found a child of the big three." Chrion said

"So he needs help?" I asked sarcasticly

"Yes,and the good news for you Shadow is that tonight is prom night. So sneaking in should be simple." Chrion said with a grin on his face.

"Well in that case I will need a date won't I?" I asked, and we both broke out laughing.

"What's a prom?" Sesshomaru asked totally confused by us laughing.

"It's a formal dance for high school students, but sadly Percy and I will not be going." Came a new girls voice from the door way. We looked over to see a girl with wavy hair tied up in a ponytail, she wore a camp half-blood t-shirt and denim shorts.

"Annabeth!" I yelled as I ran and gave her a hug.

"Shadow is that really you!?"

"Well no duh! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too I haven't seen you in years!"

"Alright ladies! Calm down. Shadow are you ready to go?" Chrion asked

"As ready as I will ever be!"

"Good Luck sis!" Percy said

"Good Luck Shadow!" Annabeth added before walking out the door with Percy.

"I have one question before we go, what is the half-blood's name?" I asked

"His name is Shashank Roberts." Chrion said. I felt like I had been smacked.

"That's not possible."

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked

"He was an old friend of mine, but his name use to be Blade MorningStar."

"Do you know who he was a child of?" Chrion asked

"Yah," I pulled out a gold necklace with a silver star on it, "He was a son of Hades, to be honest we do not have that much of an age difference."

"Do you mean the Blade that was the head of the healers in the west?" Sesshomaru asked me. I just nodded.

"You two had better be getting ready!" Chrion said. His voice was filled with worry now.

**~15 min letter~**

"Alright Sesshomaru, you look great. Now you can pass as human in our world." Chrion said

"Thank You Chrion. Where's Shadow?"

"I'm right here!" I walked in to the room and spun around once. I was wearing a silver dress with light blue gloves. The dress was strapless and my shoes matched it perfectly. I had put a little glitter around my eyes.

"You look amazing!" Sesshomaru told me and pulled me into a kiss. _Ah this is what I live for!_

"Shadow I hate to ask you this before you go on a quest but, does your father know your back?" Chrion asked me. I laughed nervously.

"I totally forgot to IM him, I will do so as soon as we get back!" I said, he nodded.

"Alright take my hand Sesshy time to go!" he grabbed my hand and I teloported us to the school. I looked up at the stone building. The sign read _Westminster High_.

"Looks like the right place." I said. For some reason my head was throbbing.

"Every thing will be fine, now lets get inside." Sesshomaru said

**~Inside the Dance~**

The ironic thing was, I knew the song they were playing cus it was me and my x-boyfriends song. Go figure! The song playing was _**Here Without You by 3 doors down**_. (the other ironic thing is that it really is me and my x's song lol! XD)

"Would you like to dance?" Sesshomaru asked me

"Why of course!" I said. We walked out onto the dance floor and we started to dance. My head was resting on his shoulder most of the time. He spoke in a low whisper that only I could hear, "You know you look truly magnificent tonight." I lifted my head off his shoulder and smiled,

"You don't look to bad yourself...but I don't really want to talk do you?" I asked slyly.

"No but there are to many kids here to do what I want to do." he said in a whisper. I just tugged on his ear.

"That's not what I meant, save those thoughts for latter. But I do want a kiss right now." I whispered. He bent his neck down and our kiss went deep. _That sly dog! He want's to french kiss me! Oh well! I am totally fine with that! _ Our kiss depend until we were interrupted.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" we looked over to see a man with black hair and a black trimmed beard. He also had sea green eyes. _It's dazhavo!_

"Um, no. I don't think we meet before, my name is Shadow and this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru." I said. The man's eyes widened.

"Shadow Nightshade?" he asked

"Yes, I'm sorry I don't remember you." I said. Then I caught his sent. Yup this was about to become a very awkward moment.

"Shadow it is me, Poseidon, your father." he whispered the last part so softly.

"Dad..." I was about to cry. Luckily my dad knew cus he pulled me into a hug. He smelt just like I remembered. The sea never smelt so good!

"Oh Shadow I am so happy you are safe!" he whispered in my ear.

"Umm, I hate to interrupt this moment but ah, Shadow don't you have a half-blood to find?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yah, right one second." I pulled out the necklaces from before and held it in my hands and started to whisper in ancient Greek,

"When all is lost but a friend,

Power that once was,

Shall be again,

Show me the way to,

Blade MorningStar!"

A red line went from the necklace to a young guy in the corner sitting with a girl.

"Alright you two stay here, and if anything happens get all the humans to safety ok?" they both noded and I headed over to were the boy sat. He looked pretty good for a human. Tall and well built, dark hair and, silver eyes! It was Blade! I started to pick up my pace but the girl sitting next to him got up and got in front of me and said,

"Don't go near him bitch he is mine!" she said. I growled and then sniffed the air. I let out a laugh,

"What could you do to my? Your a pathetic empusa!" I snapped back. Her eyes widened and I pushed past her. "Is your name Shashank?" I asked. He just noded. While my back was turned the empusa thought it would be smart to attack.

"Die you stupid wench!" She screamed as she reviled her true form. I had just enough time to pull Shashank next to me and put up a purifying barrier. I heard mortals screaming and trying to run in all different directions.

"Blade..." I said in a week voice.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" he demanded. I sum mend a black box and held it out to him.

"All the answers are with in. All you must do is op-" my voice was cut off when I felt sharp claws close around my throat. The empusa pulled me out of the barrier and slammed me into the floor. She hissed at me,

"Never turn your back to a demon you stupid girl!"

"Your the stupid one..." I spoke the best I could but It wasn't easy with claws going in my throat.

"You are so stupid bitch! You put all your hopes into a half-blood that doesn't even remember you! You are beyond clueless!" she hissed and tightened her grip on my throat. It was getting hard to breath now and my vision was getting blurry.

"I...have...faith...in...him...." I muttered. The next thing I herded was a man screaming,

"Get your hands of her you filth bitch!" That's not Sesshy, even though that's what he would say. The empusa's grip loosened and then went totally slack. A bright light exploded and she disintegrated.

"Are you ok Shadow?" he asked. When my vision came back into focus I saw a male wolf demon with long jet black hair and silver eyes. The symbol on his forehead marked him as an ambassador to the Western Lands.

"Blade?" I asked in a hopeful voice. He flashed me a smile and offered me a hand up.

"Good your fine. I hope I didn't cause to much of a fus" he said

"Nah, and after all the times you saved my ass, I couldn't let you stay human!" we both started laughing when we were interrupted by Sesshomaru shouting,

"Shadow! Where are you!?"

"I'm over here!" I yelled back he ran in and gave me a smile and gave Blade a strong hand shake and said, "Welcome Back! Just to make one thing clear you are still head healer at my castle, that will never change!"

"Thanks Sesshomaru!" Sesshy looked over at me and said,

"How did your neck get wounded like that?"

"Oh empousa she had me throttled to the ground and then Blade sliced her up!"

"Ok, so how are we getting back to camp?" he asked me

"Well I can't teloport us back so we have two options A) we run all the way back to Long Island in our human form or B) we transform and get back there quicker and then have to drink that nasty potion to change back." we all looked at each other and said in union

"A" we broke out laughing and started running toward Long Island. Shareing stories about resent events.

**R&R people! Sry it took so long lol! Expect another chappy soon since I have PSSAs for 2 more days!**

**By the way Blade MorningStar is one of my co-author's people and he gave me promission to use him just like I gave him primission to use Shadow!**


	12. Your What!

**Chapter 12**

**You What?!?!?!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Shadow: This is weird I am the only one you own.**

**Me: Well that's partly true...(i turn toward Blade)**

**Blade: Hey! Your co-writer owns me!**

**Me: As far as you know....**

**Blade: Your scaring me....**

**Shadow: While those to sort things out I will do the honors, the brunet over there doesn't own any thing in Percy Jackson or Inuyasha, except me cus technically I am her....freaky huh?**

**LOLZ! XD**

**On with the FanFic!**

**Shadow's POV as always!**

Blade, Sesshomaru, and I were only a mile from camp now. It had been about two hours since we left the High School.

"So what is the first thing your doing when you get back to camp Shadow?" Blade asked me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Oh that's a tough one...it is either get an audience with the gods, or ask my dad about the mermaid thing."

"What mermaid thing?" They both asked. My eyes widened as I realized what I just said. _Shit! I wasn't suppose to tell any one about that!_

"Well it's complicated..." I started. But we were interrupted by a load **Roar! **From behind us. Their he was I can't even keep track of how many times I or my brother had destroyed this stupid monster.

"Nice Welcoming Comity." muttered Blade while looking at the Minotaur in front of us.

"I got this." I said not even thinking, I filled my had with fire. (Oh by the way I am a pyro! One of my mom's powers.) I throw the ball straight at the monster and he was incinerated on the spot. I clapped my hand together.

"You haven't lost your touch Shadow!" said Blade while giving me a high five. We walked over the camp bounders to be greeted by a hyper fox demon and 15 year old girl.

"Mom! Your back!" Rin yelled as she tackled me to the ground I heard Blade on the other side of me say,

"What am I chop liver!?" Rin looked over and her smile, if possible, grew wider.

"Uncle Blade!" I laughed as she tackled him to the ground.

"Wow! You have grown! How old are ya now? You were like 10 when I last saw you!"

"I'm 15 going on 16!" she said happily. And I knew why. We promised her a choice to become a full demon and heir to the Western Lands. She would also get all of my powers. _Including my little secret._ I pushed that thought out of my mind for now.

"So how was everything while we were gone?" I asked Rin who smiled brightly.

"Grandpa came and visited me!" I must of looked shocked because Rin started laughing.

"He came to say hi to me and give me a gift, he also told me to tell you, to meet him on the south beach tonight at 9:00." I nodded

"What did he give you?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Rin's eyes shined with a light of pride as she pulled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a silver bracelet with a purple moon in the center.

"That's beautiful!" Sesshomaru said. I shook my head. _That's not just a bracelet._ Then Rin smirked a pressed the purple moon in the center and the bracelet transformed in to a bow. A quiver of arrows appeared on her back.

"That is why you never judge a book by it's cover!" I said laughing at Sesshomaru who looked like he would have had a heart attack if he didn't know about my father's on going joke about fierce jewelery.

"Hey Shadow!" I tuned to see Percy running over to me followed by Annabeth.

"Hey guess who I had to kill before we came over the border of camp." I said looking at only Percy who seemed to get the message.

"How in the name of Hades does he regenerate so dang fast?" I just shrugged my shoulders

"What time is it?" I asked. Annabeth looked down at her watch and said,

"8:50" my eyes widened

"I got to go meet some one!" I gave Sesshomaru a kiss and then headed down towards the beach.

**3r POV**

"Well that was strange!" said Percy. Blade just smiled at him,

"Well she has been doing that for the past 800 years so it is not that strange to me or Fluffy over here!" Sesshomaru growled at Blade who in turn just started laughing. "What's wrong? Just because I have been gone for 5 years doesn't meant I don't remember how to tick you off!" Sesshomaru looked like he was going to pounce on Blade, who in turn took off runing towards the forest followed by an angry Sesshomaru.

"Who wants dinner?" Annabeth asked and they followed her into the big house.

**Shadow's POV**

As I ran toward the beach I kept thinking about how to tell Sesshomaru about my secret. I know I had done crazy things but this wasn't something I did, it was something I inherited. My mother was just like me she had the power to control fire and water. The fire thing ran in our family but the water thing didn't. My mother was special, she was part mermaid. She could control the transformations so when she went in the water she wouldn't change unless she wanted to. But she died before she could teach me how. I was hoping my dad found something about it so I could learn how. I really didn't mind the transformation, but I didn't want to scare any one so I wanted to learn. I reached the beach as my dad shimmered into existence.

"Hello Dad!" I said as I skidded to a stop in the sand. He smiled at me.

"Hello Shadow, so was your mission successful?"

"Yah Blade is back, thank you for the gift you sent Rin. She was extremely happy!" he laughed

"I would imagine so, she always admired your weapons. And a little bird said she had some miko abilities so I got the bow and arrows."

"Dad have you found anything?" he frowned and shook his head.

"There is nothing I can find, I think the best thing you can do for your self and everyone around you is show them and tell them the truth. It won't hurt any one."

"Your right I think that's the best choice."

"Oh and Shadow, when are you and Sesshomaru going to officially you know..." OK it is extremely awkward when a parent asks you when you going to do it. But for demons this is important. Demons stay together for life. Our customs are different then human ones. Humans marry, we mate. The only difference is that mating if forever. It gives a whole new meaning to 'death do us part'.

"Um...well we were going to wait to get back to the castle, but I really don't know, but we know we are going to have the wedding after that so...ya." he nodded.

"Alright, Shadow you have grown up wonderfully and I wish you all the happiness in the world. You deserve it. And please let me know if I am going to have grandchildren." I smiled.

"Well I don't know when that is going to happen but I promise I will now let me get back to the big house, I need to tell everyone the truth, good bye dad!" I said and gave him a hug before running back toward the house.

**R&R people! I would like some ideas on how to make Rin look in the next chappys once she is a demon! So please give me some feed back!**


	13. Secrets Reviled and Together Forever

**Chapter 13**

**Secrets Revealed and Together Forever**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well I have some bad news Blade**

**Blade: What bad news?**

**Shadow: Blade I would pray that I am wrong**

**Blade: About what?**

**Me: Well lets just say I own you in some ways...**

**Blade: WHAT!?!?!?!?!**

**Me: Well my ex-co writer and I are not able to meet as many times as we need to so what happened was I let him use Shadow freely and I get you to use freely as well!**

**TwilightDisney556: Stop torturing him....well before we start, we don't own any thing but Blade partly and Shadow.**

**XD while as it says, me and my old co couldn't meet as much as needed so TwilightDisney556 took over in his place! **

**On with the FanFic!**

Once I reached the Big House, I found that everyone was on the porch.

"Excuse me?" I said. Everyone looked over at me. I took in a deep breath and continued, "Will all of you please follow me down to the lake, there is something I need to show you, _all_ of you." I said the last part looking at Chrion who nodded. We started walking down to the lake. I was walking in front of everyone when Sesshy jogged next to me and asked, "What's going on?"

"I have to show you all something, it has to do with me." he nodded at me, but I saw the confused look on his face. We reached the lake and I waited for everyone to gather around.

"Ok, first thing I want to do is apologize to those I have known longest. But what I am about to show you, I thought it might scare you away." I held Sesshy's eyes for a couple of seconds and then continued, "I have held this secret in for so long, but now it is time to tell the truth."Everyone's eyes were on me as I dove into the lake. I scared the crap out of some niads but now was not the time to talk. I felt the lower half of my body transform. I looked down were my legs were, a silver mermaid's tail were in there place. My top had also changed so I was wearing a black belly shirt. I swam back to the surface. Once I was there I said,

"To all of you, this is going to come as a bit of a surprise. I'm part mermaid." As I finished I stuck my tail out of the water. Everyone looked at it like it was the craziest thing ever, but Sesshy was the first to speak.

"Why did you keep this from me?" he sounded depressed, but before I could answer he took off running towards the big house.

"Sesshomaru! Wait!" I yelled after him. But he just kept running. My eyes filled with tears and I dove back down under the water and started to cry.

**Percy's POV**

"Was that really Shadow?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was...I think some one should go talk to her." Blade said looking at me.

"OK I will go talk to her. Blade...no bad idea. Annabeth go talk with Sesshomaru ok?" I asked. She nodded and started running to the house.

"Alright, I will be back soon!" I jumped in to the lake.

(TwilightDisney556 starts here)

Sesshy P.O.V

Sixty-four. Sixty-four tiles on the floor. Next was the wall. This is what I was doing to distract myself from the heart wrenching depression that was coursing through me. Out of nowhere I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. My voice was barely audible as it was laced with an emotion I couldn't describe. Was it agony, sadness, anger, jealousy, or some combination of the four.

"It's Annabeth. Can I come in?" The emotional pain racking my body was so great that I walking to answer the door seemed like an eternity.

Opening the door I saw that Annabeth's facial expression was one of sympathy. "Can we talk?" I hesitated for one moment. Is it better for me to talk this out or remain in solitude? I nodded slowly as the need of a friend overpowered me. Standing aside I let her walk in and slowly lead her to the bed where we both sat next to one another.

"You feel betrayed, don't you?" She asked slowly.

"Yes." I sighed. That couldn't be any more true. "After all this time I only just find out that she's a mermaid!"

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah, before the war with Kronos started, Percy went to the underworld and bathed in the River Styx, and I was the last one to find out. I had to hear it from Hestia and Hermes first." she sounded depressed.

"Why did you forgive him?"

"Because he had a good reason for keeping it a secret. The good intention overpowered the betrayal."

"Do you think I should go talk to her?" she smiled at me.

"Now your catching on! Go get her tiger!" with that said I headed out the door.

**Shadow's POV**

I sat at the bottom of the lake my tail rapped around my body. I was crying so hard that I didn't notice that some one was approaching me until,

"Shadow?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. Then I saw who it was.

"Percy! Don't sneak up on me!"

"Shadow why are you still down here?"

"Because I am to ashamed to face Sesshomaru..."

"Shadow...you need to. If you don't talk to him neither of you will know how the other feels!"

"why are you here?"

"1. because I am the only one who can come get you, and 2. because I don't want to see your and Sesshomaru's relationship go down the gutter cus of one secret."

"Do ya think he will forgive me?"

"Shadow he waited 5 years! And your asking me that!?" I laughed

"Fine I will go talk to him." he nodded and I started swimming toward the surface. I saw Sesshy sitting on the dock and a few naids were flirting with him. Well their goes my composer. I willed a current to send them to the other side of the lake. I swam over and hopped onto the dock. My tail changed back to legs and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"It's ok that you didn't tell me." he said while looking out at the lake.

"NO! It's not ok! You told me everything! And I kept a huge part of my life from you!." I was starting to cry. The next thing I know I was pulled into a huge.

"Shadow....please don't cry I can't stand do see you upset. I love you so much this will never affect out relationship."

"Sesshy I can't live without you...i want to stay with you forever." I was speaking into his shirt but I knew he could hear me he pulled me out of his shirt and looked me in the eyes and asked,"Do you really mean that?"

"Of coarse I do!"

"Then in that case," he knelt down in front of me and pulled out a black box and said, "Shadow will you marry me and become my mate?" my eyes filled up with tears and all my answer was, was a kiss. A kiss that seemed to last forever until Sesshy broke it.

"Let's do it then."

"I agree, no one will notice that were missing for the night." we headed back towards the well and jumped in. Once we were on the other side I telloported us to the Western Castle. We ran to our room and slammed the door shut the last words out of both of us were, "I love you."

Thus began a night to remember. The thing that would surprise everyone was what was going to come out of that night.

**R&R people! This was my first real cliffy in this story and I am sorry that it took so long to update!**


	14. Suprise! Party Time!

**Chapter 14**

**Surprise! It's Party Time!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

Well I guess I was wrong about nobody noticing we were gone. Well let me back up a little. Last night was the best night of my life.

**LAST NIGHT:**

**LEMON WARNING!!! STOP READING IF YOU ARE UNDER 13 YEARS OF AGE AND DO NOT WISH TO BECOME PERVERTED:**

I was pulled on to the bed and he laid right down on top of me. His breath felt warm and inviting and I took the invitation. Our mouths locked and the next thing I knew I was on top of him. His hands traveled the length of my body. I ripped his shirt off and pulled him closer. He in turn did the same with my top. He cut the straps of my bra and skirt. His pants came off next. Our body's meet and joined at once. The warmth of his body was amazing. He started kissing my whole body and I knew what was coming next. The mark of love. I felt him bite down slightly into my neck. I did the same to him and he admitted a low growl. He turned over so I was once again on the bottom. Our lips locked again. The tong war began. But he ended it and started working down my body. He wanted me to let him in and I did. His hands felt the whole frame of my body. He kissed every inch of me. I felt him go all the way in. he was right on top of me. He had my hands down at my side and our body's were doing the talking. I felt his breath on my neck and I caught him in a kiss. I flipped him over and rapped my arms around him. He wouldn't let me go and I wouldn't let him go. We stayed like this for the rest of the night.

**LEMON OVER! IF YOU ARE PERVERTED NOW AND WERE NOT BEFORE IT IS NOT MY FAULT!!!!!! IT IS YOU OWN I WARNED YOU!!!**

I was now officially Lady of The Western Lands, and Sesshomaru's mate. We both woke up around 9 o'clock in the morning. Sesshy gave me a mischievous smile.

"What?" I muttered sleeply.

"Oh nothing. You'll find out sooner or latter."

"Well I am going to go get dressed, I'll meet you down in the dinning room for breakfast." I walked out of our room and into the bathroom. Well bathroom doesn't quit cover it. In the center of the room was a indoor hot spring the size of a pool. It had little water falls so the water would keep getting renewed. Also the bedroom closet was attached to the bathroom so you wouldn't have to go back to the room to get your cloths. I walked into the closet and grabbed a a black long sleeved top made out of silk and a black and silver mini skirt. I also grabbed a pair of black wedge shoes. I put my stuff on the counter were the towels were and got into the spring. 15 min of relaxation latter I was interrupted in the middle of washing my hair by some one yelling "Shadow! Where are you!?" I got out of the spring and went to grab a towel but to late. The door is slammed open by none other then Blade. We looked at each other for about 3 seconds and then I screamed, "PERVERT! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING A ROOM!?" At this I picked up a conveniently placed spear and throw it straight at Blade who closed the door just in time to avoid it. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and got dressed. I braided my hair all the way back. I walked into the closet once more and opened a drawer it asked "password?" I smiled and said,

"Sesshomaru for ever." the drawer opened to reveal a black choker with a sea pearl in the center, and a sea pearl clip. I picked up the choker and put it on and then I put the clip at the top of my braid. I walked up to the mirror and looked at myself. I seemed to hold my head higher. And hold more pride in my expression. As I looked at myself I saw a little more of my mother then I had before. The secrets that died with her will never be known and the power she had will never be seen again. I smiled once more before leaving the room and heading down to the dinning room. I was half way their when Jakken ran up next to me and said,

"My Lady everyone is waiting for you, and congratulations!" then he ran off.

_**While that was weird! And congratulations for what?**_

I walked up to the big oak doors leading in to the dinning room. For some odd reason the were closed. I just shrugged my shoulders and pushed them open only to be greeted by a bunch of people yelling, "Happy Birthday Shadow!" _**WOW! How the hell did I forget that today was my Birthday!?!?**_

"Oh my gods! Thank You so much guys! I can't believe your all here!" yet again another understatement! When I say everyone I mean EVERYONE! All the gods were here. Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Grover, Chrion and the rest of camp were here. Not to mention, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Killa, Rin, Kohuku, and Sesshomaru. (AN: that took a while! XD) my father stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"To be honest this was all Sesshomaru's idea!" my dad said. I turned toward Sesshomaru and literally tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you so much!" I said while french kissing him. I'm surprised we didn't start doing it right then and there.

"Weren't we going to have this party on Olympus?" asked Apollo.

"Well then lets go!" I said but Sesshy grabbed my hand and said to the others.

"We need to talk about something you guys go on ahead." they all nodded and went through the portal to Olympus. My dad raised any eyebrow at Sesshomaru but he just shook his head. My dad was the last one to leave.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Shadow there is no easy way to tell you this but......."

"I'm pregnant?" I asked with an amused expression

"How did you know?"

"Well Jakken came up to me in the hall and said 'congratulations' so I just figured."

"Well since you already know then lets go and tell your father the good news." I laughed and opened a portal to Olympus

~1 hour into the party~

"It is time to open gifts!" Zeus yelled and everyone walked in to the throne room. Well I was being carried on Sesshy's back but no complaints here. "Close you eyes we want this to be a shocker!" I shut my eyes. I felt myself being lowered into a chair. "OK open your eyes."

When I did I almost had a heart attack. There was a mountain of gifts.

"Here Shadow open your father's gift first." Said Athena while handing me a small box. There was a tag on it I read it out loud,"My sweet daughter, you mother left this in my position and told me to give it to you when you were asked to be mated, so now I give you your mother's and my gift, Happy Birthday!" I opened the box and inside was a silver head band. My father interjected, "It's only part of the gift, the whole gift is actually a weeding gown." we went through all the presents which were:

From Annabeth: a bronze knife

Athena: Video Shiled

Zeus: electric spear

Thalia: magic bow and arrows

Ares: new sword

Clarise: double blades

Blade: ruby necklace

Percy & Nico: Red floor length dress and matching gloves (why do I have a feeling those three got there gifts together?)

Rachel: one free prophecy with out warning. (XD I am soooo going to save this till I really need it)

Apollo & Artemis: sacred bow and arrows

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku: amethyst earrings, necklace, and bracelets.

Rin: Gold sea shell necklace.

Sesshomaru: Opel jewelery set

"Thank you all so much for the gifts!" I said

"Shadow do you think we should tell them now?" Sesshy asked me I just nodded

"I have something I need to tell you all, I am pregnant." and with that said Dioynesis yelled,

"YAH BABY! This is awesome! Let's party!" and that is exactly what we did. For the rest of the day.

**R&R people! And I am not responsible for any mental issues you got from reading the lemon!**


End file.
